


Siren

by BehindTheFanfiction



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chick-Flick Moments, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magic, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stolen Moments, Superpowers, hinted stuff definitely, may have smut may not have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheFanfiction/pseuds/BehindTheFanfiction
Summary: For Jeon Jungkook, life had been sailing smoothly since he took up the helm of Nightwing and became the leader of Young Justice. Yes, there were the occasional difficult villains to deal with but nothing was too much for the man known as the Greatest Detective.That was until he met Black Canary's new sidekick, Siren.With his alluring green eyes and seductive deep voice, Siren is everything Jungkook can't understand, a mystery wrapped within another mystery. All Jungkook wants is to unravel the secrets of the man who seems to know more about the beloved hero Nightwing that he lets on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkook meets Siren. Siren meets Jungkook. Neither are impressed.

** Jungkook **

Jeon Jungkook was many things but a man with free time on his hands wasn’t one of them.

Ever since he took up the name of Nightwing and became the leader of Young Justice, he had become the embodiment of the word busy. In between assignments, supervision, training and daily patrols, he barely had a second to just sit down and be alone with his thoughts. Free time was so rare and yet somehow, here he was at Mount Justice – their headquarters - waiting for Black Canary on his day off.

Today was supposed to be Jungkook’s day to sleep in, stream shows he didn’t care for on Netflix and maybe hit the bar at night to find someone to keep him warm at night. But those plans fell apart when he got an emergency transmission from Batman. Black Canary was bringing in a new member for the team and no one but Jungkook could receive them.

And that was all.

Namjoon decided that there was no need to share any more information about this new member, leaving the rest to Jungkook and his investigation skills. But the hours spent on tracking Black Canary’s movement, searching for this unknown hero amounted to nothing and for the first time, the great detective Nightwing was stumped.

_Recognized. 0-13 Black Canary._

And there he was, the man of the moment. With his blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail and a purple jacket thrown over his black outfit, Black Canary to the normal person would seem so very intimidating. But here he stood, in front of Jungkook, a gummy smile on his face and teeth on display. If Jungkook didn’t have to be professional in front of new heroes, he would have happily thrown himself at the older hero.

As Black Canary walked in, the light of the zeta tube dying out, Jungkook noticed the newcomer but he couldn’t see them properly, not while they were trying to purposely hide behind the league member.

“Nightwing,” Black Canary started, directing his attention to him. “I’d like you to meet my… protégé, Siren.”

And that’s when the newcomer stepped out. With black hair dyed ash grey (the roots still visible), a mask adorning his face, Siren was dressed in a shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket, green eyes wandering. He glanced at Jungkook once and then dismissed him, his existence not interesting enough. With someone else, Jungkook wouldn’t be bothered but there was something about the way Siren’s green eyes lit up when he heard his name and the way that light dimmed as he looked at him. It was as if he was expecting someone else. That shouldn’t have annoyed Jungkook but it did.

Ignoring the thoughts in his head, he held out his hand towards Siren, clearing his throat to get his attention. “Nightwing,” he introduced while Siren stared at his outstretched hand, amused.

“Siren.” The newcomer shook Jungkook’s hand, a sly smile forming on his face. Jungkook had a feeling that they would have a hard time getting along.

“I would love to stay and talk but I have work to take care of,” Black Canary said, patting Siren on the shoulder. Then he glanced at Jungkook. “I hope you’ll take care of him.”

And with that, Black Canary was gone, the zeta tube lighting up behind him. For a moment there was silence as Jungkook stared at Siren and he stared back. It wasn’t like him to be awkward around any of the team members, new or old. Then again, it wasn’t like him to not know anything about the person standing before him. He was a detective and he itched to know everyone’s secrets. He wouldn’t share them with anyone but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to know. There was just something about having an upper hand in every conversation.

“So you wanna show me around?” Siren asked, breaking the silence and Jungkook nodded.

“Follow me.” And so, they began the slow tour of Mount Justice.

In every room, there was team member lazing about, a member that Siren would take interest in, chatting them up. But when he returned to Jungkook, his earlier enthusiasm would vanish and he would go back to looking disinterested. Jungkook, on the other hand, just wanted to finish up and leave Siren at his room, itching to do something more engaging than show a bratty member around.

When they were finally done, Jungkook walked Siren to his room and was about to leave when a hand wrapped around his wrist. “When do missions start?” Siren asked.

“Well I have no idea about your skill set so we’ll have a training session tomorrow and after that, you’ll be given an assignment suited for your abilities,” he explained, peeling his hand off gently.

An amused smile spread across Siren’s face and he nodded, taking a step back as the door behind him opened. “Look forward to sparring with you, _Nightwing_.”

And there it was again, the feeling or irritation spiking up as his name rolled off Siren’s tongue. He was trying to get on his nerves but Jungkook couldn’t understand why. “Get some rest, _Siren_ ,” he said, imitating the other male’s tone.

A grin spread across Siren’s face and it was the last thing he saw before the door closed, setting him free from babysitting duty. At least, for today, he wouldn’t have to deal with the newcomer.

*****

Jungkook stared at the screen before him, fingers typing away as his mind raced, looking at the files on display. Somewhere, in the depths of all these stories about Black Canary, there had to be something about Siren.

After leaving the silver-haired male behind, Jungkook had done everything that popped in his mind. He had taken Super Boy down during sparring sessions, more times than the two could count and when that got boring, he went over old case files, ones that were far from solved. But for Jungkook, who could solve something within a minute, each case seemed to drag on forever as his thoughts constantly shifted to the green eyes that stared at him with amusement. In the short duration that the two had known each other, Siren had pushed his buttons in all the wrong ways. It wasn’t the air of mystery around him or the way he spoke. It was his eyes that seemed to look down on Jungkook but not because of his abilities as a hero.

No.

Siren looked down at him because somehow he knew it would irk Jungkook. In a matter of minutes, the greatest detective Nightwing had become Siren’s plaything.

And so here Jungkook was, going through everything there was to know about Black Canary to find hints of his new protégé, to know who Siren really was. He knew that a hero couldn’t afford to be careless about their secret identity. After all, they had lives outside of fighting crime, lives where they could mingle with normal people and pretend that they hadn’t seen humanity at its absolute worst. It was a safe haven where they could close their eyes and forget about the monsters that lurked in the shadows. Hell, when he first started working with Namjoon as Robin, the older man wouldn’t allow him to tell his real name to anyone. Years went by and Jungkook never whispered something as minor as initials to his best friend Kid Flash. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his best friend. It was just that he was afraid that he wouldn’t be what everyone expected him to be. But that was a long time and Jungkook was no longer the anxious little boy who hid his fears behind a mask of fearlessness. Now, the ones he loved knew he was and accepted him for it.

It was the clicking of the door that snapped Jungkook out of his thoughts and within seconds, Kid Flash was standing next to him, letting out a low whistle as he stared at the screen. “Ohhh does someone have a crush?” he asked, making Jungkook roll his eyes.

After working with Kid Flash aka Park Jimin for years and years, he had gotten used to the speedster appearing and disappearing within seconds. Munching on an apple, Jimin stared at the screen, eyebrows raised. “Isn’t Canary a little too old and a little too in a relationship for you?”

“I don’t have a crush on him,” Jungkook muttered, closing all the open tabs. It was common knowledge that Black Canary had a thing going with Superman. Why Jimin even concluded that Jungkook had a thing for the former team mentor was beyond him.

“Then what are you doing?” Jimin asked curiosity piqued.

He leaned forward, apple finished and now munching on a chocolate bar, staring Jungkook right in the eyes. Being a speedster, Jimin’s metabolism was high which meant that he constantly needed to keep eating, especially after missions where he used up a lot of energy.

“I’m trying to dig up some stuff on the new member,” Jungkook answered, his voice a low whisper.

“Oh, Siren? I love that guy!” Jimin smiled brightly.

Seeing his best friend’s enthusiasm towards the new guy, Jungkook couldn’t help but scowl. It seemed that everyone but him loved Siren. “He isn’t all that loveable,” Jungkook muttered.

“Oh, come on, dude! Siren is amazing. I thought you’d be head over heels considering you both are Overwatch nerds.”

Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek, trying his best not to tackle his best friend to the ground for making that comment. Him? Be head over heels over the arrogant twat? There weren’t enough Overwatch games that could make that possible.

“When did the two of you even meet to get to know each other?” Jungkook asked, trying his best to remain calm.

Jimin popped the last of the chocolate into his mouth, lips turned into a pout as he thought about Jungkook’s question. “About half an hour ago? I wanted to talk more but Siren said that he had to get ready. He’s meeting up with someone in a while.”

Without a word, Jungkook was out of his seat and running towards the zeta tubes, Jimin shouting his name but he never answered. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do either but when he neared the tubes, watching them light up as Siren went through, he couldn’t help himself.

Quickly, he pulled up the location of where Siren had teleported himself and followed after.

It wasn’t a very smart move on his part and if he got caught, it would lead to a rocky relationship between him and the newcomer. But after their initial meeting, Jungkook was sure that they wouldn’t get along anyway. A little spying wouldn’t hurt their already rocky relationship. However, as Jungkook stepped out of the rundown telephone booth he had teleported into, the last thing he expected was to see his world turn upside down.

One minute, he was walking through the glass doors of the telephone booth and the next, a sharp pain exploded in both his legs as he fell back. Fingers tightening around his baton, Jungkook was about to attack when a blade pressed against the exposed skin of his neck, a weight pressing down on his thighs. Looking up, he found Siren straddling him, an amused smile on his face.

“You want to know who I am, don’t you?” he asked, his deep voice sultry.

“Maybe,” Jungkook bit out, glaring up at his attacker and hating himself a little bit. Jungkook had been in the hero business since he was eleven. He should have seen Siren coming but he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the other male until it was too late.

Siren grinned, leaning down until his warm breath was brushing against Jungkook’s, their lips barely apart. “Well, you’re going to have to try harder than this, Boy Wonder.”

Jungkook felt his breath hitch, eyes widening and face paling at the name that Siren called him. After all, it had been years since someone addressed him by a nickname he had when he was still a young boy, still parading around as Robin. But that was in the past when he was still Batman’s sidekick and now a new Robin had taken his place.

“How do you know that name?” he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral but failing.

“I know a lot more than that,” Siren hummed, pushing himself off a Jungkook.

With one last glance, he buried his blade into the sleeve of Jungkook’s shirt, pushing it into the ground beneath. Then with a smile and a wave of his fingers, Siren bounded into the night, disappearing from sight, the sound of his laughter filling the alley. And that moment, Jungkook knew that Siren was nothing but trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Taehyung.

**Taehyung**

Taehyung grimaced feeling an ache lingering in the back of his head, hurting enough to make its presence known but not enough to take up all his thoughts. Maybe it was because of the same song blasting from the rundown jukebox or the smoke that filled the room from the cigarettes of the many patrons that had been sitting by the bar all day.

He hated this rundown bar with its worn out décor and the smell of cheap cologne that seemed to always be lingering, but somehow, every night, he found himself lying on a fake leather couch and staring up at the ceiling with the cracked mirrors. This hated place was his home, a shelter given to him when he didn’t know if he would survive the storm. And so, no matter how much he hated the people who hit this place up, he always came back.

“Didn’t think we’d see you here again, pretty boy,” Fang said, leaning down to wipe the table in front of his couch.

Taehyung glanced at the old waitress and just shrugged.

There was nothing he could say to the woman who took him in, the one he knew nothing about and the one who knew nothing about him. Every visit, he stormed out of the bar fuming, his mind muddled with questions that had answers but they were ones he couldn’t accept. He promised Fang he would never come back, he promised himself that he would do better but somehow, every night, when the stars weren’t enough to light his path, he found himself back in the arms of the woman whose name was a mystery to him.

Setting down the cloth on the table, Fang motioned for Taehyung to shift but he simply pouted, turning away from her. Suddenly, his body was being lifted into the air and when he settled, his head was in Fang’s lap, her fingers brushing back his hair.

“You know you can’t be here,” she whispered, eyes on the two men who had probably been sitting on the bar stool for hours.

“You know me. I just can’t follow the rules,” he hummed, smiling up at his favorite person while his heart ached.

Two nights ago, while Taehyung wandered the streets alone, he encountered something he shouldn’t have. Drunk on the bar’s strongest drink, too out his mind to know right from wrong, he stepped into a fight and unleashed the very abilities he promised himself he never would. One whisper was enough to sober him up and send him spiraling, fingers trembling with fear and throat closing up so he couldn’t breathe.

His instincts demanded that he run away, erase this night from his mind yet his body had shut down, leg so weak that he couldn’t stand.

That’s when he arrived, the man known as Black Canary. Taehyung expected punishment, he expected death but what he got was a gentle hand on his shoulder as a calming voice guided him to safety. Fingers intertwined with the hero’s, somehow one mistake changed Taehyung’s life for the better and he was now Siren, the sidekick that no one had ever heard of.

Even though he had never said a word, he knew Black Canary knew everything about him, his past, his fears and every dirty secret he tried to hide underneath his bed. Despite everything, the older man had accepted Taehyung and he couldn’t understand why.

“Not everyone will accept your mask here,” Fang whispered, tracing the white one adorning Taehyung’s face.

Until today, he had never entered the bar with a mask on his face. He never had a need for such a thing but now that he was in his way to be a hero, this mask had become more important than breathing. Especially with a certain hero trying to keep a tab on his movements.

Taehyung couldn’t give away who he was just yet.

“That’s alright. I was never meant to be accepted by the world,” he said, reaching out and tracing Fang’s wrinkled face the way she had done his mask.

“You really are a silly, silly boy.” Fang smiled, looking down at him with such love in her eyes that Taehyung wondered what his life would be like if Fang had been his mother.

He quickly dismissed the thought because there was no point wasting time on something that could never be.

After all, he had been turned into a monster that no one could ever love and if his mother had even the slightest bit of affection for him, she wouldn’t have thrown him to the wolves to save her own skin.

This world wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows like the TV shows.

It was black distorted by shades of grey and the small specks of light that struggled to stay bright in the embrace of the darkness weren’t enough to save anyone.

And so instead of fighting and screaming, Taehyung spent his last night with Fang in silence, knowing this peace would never come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's character, Siren, doesn't belong to the DC universe like the others. While there may be other heroes with his name or maybe even abilities (I'm unfortunately not familiar with every single DC hero), his personality and backstory are my own creation. And since Siren is an OG character, I'm going to make sure the story isn't predictable. Yeah, I'll drop random hints here and there but other than that, I'm keeping most of it under wraps. Don't hate me for it uwu
> 
> Also if y'all have Twitters, search me up? I'm still a bit new to AO3's working so I'll just drop my @ here which is PariInABottle so if you decide to look me up, say hi.
> 
> Lastly, let me know what you guys think because all feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Batman.  
> Siren and Nightwing fight. They laugh together. They fight again.

** Jungkook **

Jungkook leaped from building to building, feeling the wind in his hair, pretending he was flying every time his feet lifted from the ground. When his eyes closed for a few seconds, enough to feel the cool air against his skin, he felt free.

Until now, he hadn’t realized how much he missed this.

He missed running under the stars, letting his heart be his guide instead of his body. He missed watching the city go to sleep, lights in every apartment dimming one by one. Lastly, he missed being by himself, for once hearing his thoughts, something that had become so rare ever since he took up the responsibility of the team.

While he liked being the leader of his team, the desire to be needed by the people around him could get overwhelming. It was a fear Jungkook lived with, afraid that one day he would be unnecessary.

One day, he would outlive his usefulness and be discarded for a newer, better model.

He knew that the people around him genuinely loved him and if he were to stop being a vigilante, that wouldn’t change. But there was this nagging voice in the back of his head, one that kept whispering, ensuring he couldn’t forget his darkest nightmares while he was awake. And so Jungkook threw himself into work until his body all but gave out. He ran himself into the ground but didn’t stop because he always needed to do more than he could.

Now, perched on a roof and watching the city from the highest vantage point he could find, he felt that fear disappear. For once, the voice in his head was silent but it wasn’t because he was at peace. Every time he blinked, green eyes flashed in his mind, reminding him of his encounter with Siren.

The newcomer’s words should have sent Jungkook in a frenzy but instead, he took off, throwing himself into patrol so he could forget his troubles for a while. Whoever Siren was, it could wait for the night.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, his body froze, relaxing only when he heard the flutter of a cape. Batman was swift but not swift enough for Nightwing to not notice.

“I heard you met Black Canary’s sidekick,” Namjoon said, his deep voice breaking through the pleasant silence Jungkook had lost himself in.

Jungkook grunted in response, not having much to add to this conversation.

“Thoughts?”

Jungkook’s shoulders fell as he let out a deep breath. He really didn’t want to think about Siren but if Namjoon was asking about the newcomer, he had his reasons and this couldn’t be delayed. After all, Batman didn’t just leave Gotham. That was his city and with the monsters that lurked within its alleys, it needed constant surveillance.

“Siren is…strange. There’s definitely more to him than he lets on, more than what Black Canary told us… or me for that matter. He knows about me, my past and who I used to be. Whether he knows my secret identity or not, that’s still a mystery,” Jungkook answered.

“Do you think he can be trusted?” Namjoon asked and Jungkook took his time to answer. He may not like Siren but his answer could determine the newbie’s status on the team.

“Debatable. I wouldn’t completely trust him but I don’t think he should be thrown out either. He’s not dumb enough to reveal that he knows my secrets just to get a reaction. Maybe he wants me to have some faith in him or it’s all a trick, I still need more time to figure that bit out.”

For a second, Namjoon was silent but Jungkook could feel the older male’s eyes boring into his back. He refused to turn around.

As much as Jungkook loved his mentor, right now, he wanted Batman to head back to his city and leave him to his devices. He wanted to go back to flying but alas, that wasn’t meant to be.

Namjoon gripped his former sidekick’s shoulder and turned him around until they were staring into each other’s eyes. “You may not be Robin anymore but I want you to drop your investigation into Siren’s past immediately,” he ordered.

Jungkook furrowed his brows, eyes narrowing. “What do you know about him?”

“I know enough which is why I need you to let it be. Some secrets are better left in the dark,” Namjoon answered.

“And what if I don’t stop? What if I keep going until I know everything there is to know?” Jungkook challenged.

Usually, he would listen to Batman and follow his orders without questions. Yes, they fought occasionally, ideologies clashing and maybe this was one of those times but there was something about the way Namjoon spoke to him. Instead of acknowledging Jungkook as his own hero, as Nightwing, he was speaking to the younger as though he was still the sidekick Robin.

He was looking at him like he was a child.

Jungkook had worked too hard, come too far to be seen as a sidekick.

“I can’t stop you, Nightwing because it’s not my place to. But I need you to know that what you’re doing is kicking a hornet’s nest. The consequences of your actions could be severe,” Namjoon said, his words as cryptic as ever.

“Will you ever give me a straight answer or is that only reserved for people you see as your equal?” Jungkook snapped, feeling his temper rise.

While he always kept his cool, there were certain things that triggered his anger and when that happened, there was no stopping him. A once dormant volcano, a small spark was enough to make him explode.

Namjoon stared down at the other and Jungkook hated that he couldn’t tell what the older was thinking because of the mask that covered his face. Behind the guise of Batman, the older was always a mystery that couldn’t be uncovered.

“I should head back to Gotham. Consider my words and do as you see fit.” And with that, Namjoon was flying away from Jungkook, cape fluttering as he grappled from building to building.

Jungkook stood in his place, clenching his fists and watching his mentor as he disappeared into the night. He hated this.

He hated feeling incompetent, hated the fact that Namjoon hadn’t denied his words. The older had his reasons, the biggest being that he wouldn’t talk to the younger when he was angry. Being Jungkook’s mentor and father figure, no one knew how bad his anger could get except Namjoon. But Jungkook still wanted to fight him. He wanted his mentor to deny his words.

Maybe, deep inside, he was still a child.

Exhaling a breath, feeling his anger slip away as shame took its place, Jungkook stared up at the sky and the many stars twinkling within its embrace. He inhaled, closed his eyes and cleared his mind of every single thought, of every emotion that could cloud his judgment.

And then, he asked himself the question that he didn’t have an answer to yet: Was it time to let go of his search into Siren’s past?

*********

Feeling the sweat covering his skin, Jungkook took in a deep breath as he watched Siren, his moves similar to Black Canary’s yet so different. The silver-haired boy was a perfect copy of his mentor but he took things a step further. He made every move he knew his own.

And this meant that Jungkook had a harder time predicting what he would do next.

Blocking a fist to the fist, Jungkook was about to counter-attack when Siren grabbed his hand and shifted his weight, flipping the raven-head to the ground as though he weighed nothing. A groan escaped Jungkook’s lips but instead of pushing himself off the ground, he grabbed Siren’s foot and pulled the other male down.

Siren hit the ground, wide-eyed and gasping in surprise. But before he could do a thing, Jungkook pinned with down with his body. For some reason, this made Siren smile. “You know, I kind of like this,” he whispered and it was Jungkook’s turn to stare.

Suddenly, Siren moved and shifting their positions until he was straddling Jungkook and smiling down at him. “But I like this more.”

Feeling his throat go dry, all Jungkook could do was stare at the older male, taking in his green eyes and tanned skin that glistened with sweat. He couldn’t remember what he was doing or why he was here as his mouth opened and shut, unable to form a single sentence.

“Like what you see?” Siren asked, an arrogant smirk on his face and that was enough to snap Jungkook back to his sense.

“Get the fuck off me,” he snapped and Siren obliged, chuckling all the while.

Dusting off his suit, Jungkook got to his feet and glared at the silver-haired male, who was now pulling off his sweat-drenched shirt, revealing the skin beneath. But it wasn’t Siren’s broad shoulders that caught Jungkook’s eyes, it was the scars that ran over his back, too many to be an accident.

They were spread across the length of his back, their shapes so similar that Jungkook could tell they were caused by the same weapon.

“You know it’s not good to stare,” Siren said, looking back at him.

“Sorry,” Jungkook whispered and looked away as Siren grabbed his jacket from where he had thrown it.

Silence filled the air between them but it wasn’t long lived as Siren waltzed over to him and draped his arm on Jungkook’s shoulder. “So what did you think?”

“You’re definitely skilled when it comes to close quarter combat, almost as good as Black Canary but--”

“But I still have a lot to learn?” Siren asked and Jungkook nodded.

With a sigh, Siren stepped back and stretched his arms. “The old man is just too good so I’m not even dreaming of surpassing him in strength someday,” he mused, referring to Black Canary and Jungkook smirked.

“That’s an impossible dream.”

“Glad to know I’m not the only one who feels that way.”

The two boys smiled at each other and for the first time Jungkook had met Siren, there was no anger that made his blood boil. The newcomer, for once, spoke to him normally, no arrogance dripping from his voice and maybe, they could be friends.

“So how did spying on me work out for you, _Nightwing?_ ”

Jungkook was wrong. They definitely couldn’t be friends.

“Oh wait!” Siren clapped his hands together, mock surprise on his face. “You couldn’t spy because you got your ass kicked by yours truly.”

Glaring down at the silver-haired boy, Jungkook crossed his arms but didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to engage in an argument, especially in the cave where any team member could walk in. As a leader, he had to be the mature one.

“Don’t have anything to say, _Boy Wonder_? Ashamed that a newbie hero took you down in less than two moves?”

“Now listen here.” Jungkook finally snapped.

“Listen to what? That you’re a loser?” Siren cut him off. “I kind of already know that. You should call yourself the mediocre detective because honestly, you’re not that good.”

“You should be glad that I’m not looking into your past,” Jungkook growled, clenching his fists.

“Yeah, I should be glad that you’re shit at your job.”

Anger bubbled inside Jungkook, twisting in his stomach like a snake ready to sink its fangs into its prey and that prey just happened to be Siren. “You’re going to regret challenging me,” Jungkook whispered.

A smirk spread across Siren’s face as he tilted his head, watching Jungkook with calculating eyes. “How do you call this a challenge when you’re not even worth my time?”

And that was the last straw. Seeing red, Jungkook was falling off the edge as he stared down at the one who had dared to question everything he had worked so hard to achieve. Now, he had to prove Siren wrong. He had to show the arrogant boy everything he was made of.

“Mock me all you want but I’ll know everything there is to know about you. Wait and watch,” Jungkook said, no anger in his voice.

“We’ll see.” Siren smirked and with a wave, his was bounding out of the training area.

The anger that had been clouding his judgment began to slip away as Siren disappeared from sight and finally Jungkook could think. There was no doubt that he hated the newcomer and if the situation allowed it, he would be happy to dump this problem on someone else. Siren had something against him and he couldn’t understand why. The two had never crossed paths so how could Jungkook do anything to make someone hate him so much?

As he stood in silence, mind going over the argument he had just had, a thought crossed Jungkook’s mind. Had Siren used this fight to manipulate Jungkook? Did he want Nightwing to look into his past?

Staring at the place where Siren once stood, a million questions burst into Jungkook’s mind but one was louder than the rest.

Who was Siren really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I can be very lazy when it comes to updating fics and I'm trying my best not to do that with this one. While I usually wing it when it comes to writing, with this one, I have a whole story planned out and in my head, I've pretty much finished the whole fic so all I have to do is write it down. And sometimes that just proves to be very tiring.   
> What can I say? I'm very lazy.  
> But we're going strong here and hopefully the momentum won't be lost. Bear with me dear readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's first mission. Memories resurface.   
> There is a moment. Kinda.

**Taehyung**

“And if I had to be honest, man, she just pisses me off,” Jimin complained, leaning against a brick wall while Taehyung kept an eye out for any suspicious activity.

It had barely been two days since Taehyung joined the team and here he was, on his first mission. He expected thrill, his heart beating with anticipation as he went through each step of the plan carefully, a simple mistake enough to alert the enemies and throw them into a battle for their lives. What he got, instead, was an hour of Kid Flash aka Jimin complaining about anything and everything, including a particular blonde teammate who was good with an arrow and probably had one aimed at the speedster right now.

“I can hear you whining,” Artemis growled in Taehyung’s ears through the communication device he was wearing.

“I know.” Jimin rolled his eyes. “And I don’t care.”

“Guys-” Jungkook’s voice butt in but he never got to finish as Artemis cut him off. “Either you shut up or you’re gonna go home with an arrow in your ass.”

“You’d never be fast enough, darling.” Jimin smirked, observing his nails. “But after this mission, if you stare at my goods, be ready to pay up. You’ve had your free fun.”

Taehyung wondered where Jimin got his confidence from and his eyes trailed down to the redhead’s ass, eyebrows raised as he let out a ‘huh’. It was a good ass but he had seen better.

“You know what, I’m just going to get off the comm. If something happens, Miss Martian can keep me updated because I cannot listen to little Flash whine anymore,” Artemis snapped and Jimin’s eyes widened.

Was the older male worried that he had pissed Artemis off? Friendly teasing and banter was allowed between teammates but someone going off comms during a mission just to avoid someone seemed a bit serious.

“How did she know my nickname for my dick?” Jimin asked, his wide eyes meeting Taehyung’s and it was at that point that the newcomer burst out laughing.

“Who calls their dick little anything?” Jungkook howled, his laughter filling the comms.

How did a drug bust lead into a conversation about people’s genitalia?

Clutching his stomach that slightly ached, Taehyung wiped away the tears in the corner of his eyes feeling Jimin’s glare. “Sorry, sorry,” he whispered but he wasn’t apologetic at all. If it wasn’t for the mission, he would be on the floor, laughing the night away.

“Convoy en route,” Miss Martian announced and suddenly, there was no more laughter.

The pointless conversations came to an abrupt end as everyone sobered up, eyes focused on the two trucks that came to a halt near the warehouse they had been watching. Doors opened as men jumped out of the convoy, gearing up and transporting cartels into their safe place.

Clenching his fingers, Taehyung took a deep breath to keep himself calm. There was no doubt that he was nervous. His heart was booming in his chest, throat closing up and sweat trailing down his exposed skin. While everyone around him had years of training for these situations, he knew nothing. He was just a boy who lived on the streets who had learned everything from pushing back the men who spit in his face. Physically, he may have the skills to beat down anyone but mentally, would he ever be prepared for the guns that would be pointed at his face?

“Miss Martian, do you have visuals?” Jungkook asked, his voice calm and Taehyung was so envious of the former sidekick. He wanted to be as confident as the leader but he knew that if he spoke now, his voice was bound to break.

“Six men inside. Two guarding the back door while six more are transporting the goods.”

“Team, you know what to do,” Jungkook said and the last sound that Taehyung heard was that of a grappling hook.

Instinctively, his eyes shot up. Nightwing was flying, his body poised as he swung down the rope of grappling hook, twisting in the air as he let go and landed safely on the roof of the next building. Every movement had been so graceful and elegant, perfected over years of training and even after the hero was gone, Taehyung stared, awestruck.

“Let’s go!” Jimin announced and Taehyung nodded, unable to say anything.

As his partner sped away, disappearing into the night, Taehyung did the only thing he could, he snuck his way to the warehouse. He may have a few tricks up his sleeve but unlike the rest of his team, they wouldn’t get him out of sticky situations. Despite what people who knew well might believe, he was only human and one bullet would be enough to take him down.

An arrow flew past him, a tranquilizer hitting the guard standing near the back door in the shoulder. Taehyung took out his baton and moved swiftly, having no choice but to attack the second guard as the first one slipped to the ground. Once both the guards were out, he was about to join his teammates in the front when he heard a sound coming from the communication device strapped to the enemies waist.

Letting out a low curse, Taehyung took the device and listened.

_“Viper here. J-1940, respond. Over.”_

Memories hit Taehyung, a low whimper escaping his lips as his body trembled, fingers tightening around the communication device. In the distance, he could hear the sound of water dripping, chains dragging across the floor and someone screamed and screamed, begging for mercy, for death but freedom never came. Shivers ran down his spine, tears stinging, waiting for the chance to run down his cheeks and reveal his weakness to everyone.

But he couldn’t break down. Not now. Not ever.

Cutting himself off from his team, Taehyung gripped the device in his hand and answered, remembering the code by heart. It was impossible to forget the words he had heard while shivering in fear.

“Hood – 1940. Over.”

There was silence after that and Taehyung wondered if the enemy had caught onto his lie. Over the years, they could have changed their codes but he knew them. He knew their leader. That man was a stickler for his easter eggs hidden in every little thing he did. Should the heroes come to know his secrets, they’d have a painful time decoding the meaning behind every little command he used. After all, he existed to hurt them.

After this, the mission went smoothly and the team took down the bad guys with ease. There was no commotion and no wounded, just a bunch of unconscious drug dealers that were handed off to the Bludhaven police.

But while the team rejoiced, another mission well done, Taehyung couldn’t push away the memories that had come back to haunt him. Tonight, he wouldn’t sleep. Instead, he’d stare at the ceiling, relieving each day that led to him becoming who he was today: broken and bruised.

If the thoughts in his head weren’t bad enough, he couldn’t ignore the eyes that were boring into him, knowing that he would have a shit load of questions to answer once they reached HQ.

Taehyung really couldn’t catch a break.

****

“Why did you switch off your comms?” Jungkook asked just as the rest of the team departed to their rooms.

When they had reached back to the HQ, Taehyung had tried to slip away, murmuring low goodnights to everyone as he made a run for it. But fingers wrapped around his wrist and he was caught, Jungkook staring down at him, Taehyung feeling his glare even though the team leader still had his mask on.

“It was a mistake,” Taehyung answered with a shrug but that just made Jungkook narrows his eyes.

“Or you switched it off because you didn’t want us to hear something,” the detective deduced and Taehyung groaned internally.

For once, could Jungkook not read into everything he did and just back off?

“Been watching too much Criminal Minds?” Taehyung asked and waited for Jungkook to blow.

But that didn’t happen.

Jungkook stared down at Taehyung, fingers still wrapped around his wrist as his eyes observed the newcomer. Under his gaze, Taehyung felt small, almost helpless and he honestly wanted to pull away, the bravado with which he presented himself disappearing.

“You’re shaking,” Jungkook whispered, lifting up Taehyung’s hand and he was right.

Trembles passed through Taehyung’s body, they had been ever since he heard the codes the enemies were using. While he had been good at hiding the fact that he was terrified from his teammates, in front of Jungkook, he felt himself break down, a voice in his head begging him to reveal all his secrets.

But Taehyung couldn’t do that. He promised himself he never would.

If Jungkook wanted to know who he was, he would have to figure it out on his own.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Jungkook took a step towards Taehyung, closing the distance between them. And then, strong arms were wrapping around Taehyung’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug and the newcomer didn’t know what to think. His chest tightened as tears threatened to spill from his, feeling safe in the warmth that enveloped his body. He could feel himself shake, silent sobs escaping from his lips and his emotions were no longer under his control.

“I don’t know what happened out there and I’m not going to ask but the next time you shut down your comms, I’m going to hunt you down and kick your ass,” Jungkook whispered and Taehyung laughed, nodding slightly.

“You got it, boss.”

After holding him for a while longer, Jungkook finally let go. He looked at Taehyung, a strange emotion flickering through eyes before he stepped back. “Goodnight,” he whispered and then disappeared, leaving Taehyung all alone.

Once the other boy was gone, Taehyung let out the breath he had been holding all this time and smiled to himself.

“What a day. What a day,” he hummed to himself as he returned to his room.

That night, for the first time in years, he slept without any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, it's music that inspires me to write new chapters but today I was scrolling through pinterest and I saw this amazing Dick Grayson art and I just had to sit down and write. I love my Nightwing. I love the bat family tbh, whether it the first Robin, Jason, Timmy or baby Damian. And no I didn't forget my Batgirls. They're too badass to be forgotten.
> 
> Though I do have a playlist for this fic uwu Interested?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook cannot stand Siren at all.

**Jungkook**

Jungkook couldn’t stop thinking about the way Siren’s eyes shimmered with tears, his lips trembling and body shaking in his arms. The cocky silver-haired boy seemed so close to breaking apart and Jungkook couldn’t understand why. He was sure that something had happened in the short time when Siren’s comms were turned off but he also knew that if he asked, he would only be met with more questions.

There was something Siren was trying to bury away so desperately, scared that if anyone found out, he would be hated. How did Jungkook know? He had seen this expression before. The way Siren’s closed himself off, his expression guarded and words always trying to change the topic, all of it was so familiar and Jungkook knew there was no point in pushing it. When the time came, the newbie would open up on his own.

“Robin to Nightwing, Killer Frost has been detained and the team is heading back,” A voice broke into Jungkook’s thought.

Taking a deep breath, Jungkook let go of the questions circling his mind and focused on the blue screen before him, keeping up to date with every mission his team was on.

“Good work, Alpha,” he said and the comm went silent.

Any minute now, the zeta tube would light up and Alpha would return home. This was how Young Justice worked. With more than enough sidekicks to handle multiple missions, the team was divided into smaller units depending on the requirements and then everyone headed their own way. While Nightwing loved being outside, along with his friends, someone had to stay behind and coordinate everything. Usually, Oracle helped him with this but today his dear friend had a day off and he couldn’t take that from her.

“Man, is it just me or Killer Frost not a very friendly person?” Jimin asked as he teleported into the cave through the zeta tubes.

A smile graced Jungkook’s lips, an opportunity presenting itself. “I guess her attitude is just a little… cold.”

Groans filled the room as everyone glared at him for the unnecessary pun but among the disgruntled voices, one person was bending over, covering his lips and trying his best not to laugh. 

“Seriously dude? That’s funny for you?” Jimin asked, giving Siren a look but the newbie was too busy laughing to respond.

“Guess Nightwing isn’t alone when it comes to lame jokes. You’ve finally found someone,” Robin commented, crossing his arms.

Jungkook grinned at his successor and flicked the younger boy’s forehead, making Robin pout. Then he leaned in close, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Good job, Timbo. I’m proud of you,” he whispered, voice low enough so that only Tim could hear him.

A small smile appeared on Tim’s lips but he didn’t say anything. While the new Robin was intuitive and smarter than everyone in the cave, he was still just a boy, one that had a habit of questioning himself at times. A little encouragement never hurt and Jungkook knew that Tim wasn’t going to get a lot of that from the old Bat. Namjoon wasn’t really a man of many words.

“Well, the mission is over and I am starved so see you losers later,” Jimin said, zipping away into the kitchen while Robin ran after him.

“Don’t you dare touch my cookies!”

And with that, Jungkook was left behind with Siren, the questions he pushed away circling in his mind once again as green eyes stared into his.

Silence fell over the two like a heavy blanket, making it uncomfortable and hard to breathe. There was a lot that Jungkook wanted to say but held back. There was a lot Siren’s eyes screamed but the other didn’t whisper a word. After last night, it was just weird being alone and Jungkook was ready to do anything to make things better.

Thankfully, an opportunity presented itself when his eyes landed on the baton strapped to Siren’s belt.

“You know, that baton can very easy break in a fight if it isn’t custom made,” he pointed and Siren’s eyes widened.

His head snapped to the weapon on his waist, tracing it with his finger. “Didn’t really think of that,” he muttered.

“Follow me. I think we can find you something more suitable for your fighting style.”

Jungkook headed down towards the weapons vault and turned back to see Siren standing in place, staring at him with questioning eyes. “You coming?” he asked and Siren nodded.

After that, the two walked in utter silence, only the sound of their footsteps to keep them company.

It was obvious that Siren didn’t trust him. Even when the silver-haired male was being cocky and passing sarcastic remarks, there was something in the way his face closed off, expression guarded. His words constantly deflected questions, desperate to hide every part of himself and Jungkook wondered why. But he didn’t push for answers. Not from Siren at least.

Everything about this situation was a bit too familiar, the secrets hidden in the dark, deals taking place out of sight. It reminded him of his days as Robin, around the time when the team had just been founded. People always had reasons to hide a part of themselves away from everyone and outing them never helped gain trust. It only served as a sign of betrayal.

“I’ve noticed your fighting style is a bit similar to mine,” Jungkook stared once they were in the weapon’s vault, eyes scanning every piece of equipment kept in there.

“Oh no. That means I’m on my way to get my ass kicked every day,” Siren groaned but there was a smile on his face so Jungkook knew he was joking.

“Haha. Funny. Anyway, I use escrima sticks while fighting. They’re kinda my thing.”

“You know Filipino martial arts?” Siren asked, surprise in his voice and Jungkook couldn’t help but smirk.

“Among others.”

From the age of 9, Jungkook had spent his time with Namjoon, learning every single fighting technique there was to learn. While other kids took up dance or music as hobbies, Jungkook spent his time in the bat cave, watching his mentor and copying his every move the best of his abilities. When it came to hand to hand combat, there was almost nothing out there he couldn’t do.

With his fingers tracing over the different weapons hanging on the walls, found from different parts of the world, Jungkook found exactly what he was looking for.

“This is the one,” he whispered, taking the weapon off the wall and tossing it towards Siren who caught it with ease. “That’s a hanbo.”

“Japanese right?” Siren asked, holding out the staff and examining it.

“Guess you do know something after all.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“Wanna give it a try?” Jungkook asked but Siren never answered.

Instead, he attacked.

They fought, Jungkook’s Escrima sticks against Siren’s Hanbo, weapons clashing and the air filling with the sound of their grunts. Sweat covered skin and aching limbs weren’t enough to make them stop, both of them determined to make one lose. This time, Jungkook was going to make sure that he wouldn’t be the one to fall.

Swiping the escrima stick across the floor, he made Siren trip and pinned the boy down with his body. Siren twisted and thrashed under his hold, trying to shift his weight to flip their position but Jungkook had learned his lesson and he refused to make the same mistake again.

Letting out an angry, Siren let go of his Hanbo, green eyes almost lighting up with irritation. “I surrender,” he growled and even though he tried his best not to, Jungkook couldn’t help but grin.

It was nice to see Siren getting a taste of his own medicine.

Loosening his grip around the other, Jungkook had just pulled back when slim arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, Siren smiling up at him. “I lied,” he hummed as he trapped Jungkook underneath him.

“That’s not playing fair,” Jungkook muttered, glaring at the other.

“Villains don’t play fair, Wingie. Why should I?” Siren asked, amused and Jungkook just growled in annoyance.

He did not like the new guy at all.

“Anyway, every winner deserved a gift and I’m claiming mine,” Siren said and Jungkook’s brows furrowed. He was about to ask the silver-haired male what he meant when Siren suddenly leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against Jungkook’s lips.

It was so short, lasting for a fleeting second but for some reason, Jungkook’s lips were on fire, feeling Siren on his even after the boy had pulled back.

“See you around, Wingie.” Siren waved goodbye before dancing away.

Meanwhile, Jungkook just lay on the mat, staring up at the ceiling as the kiss replayed in his mind over and over again.

Yep, he definitely didn’t like the new guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is, I, the procrastinating writer. So there's a tinsy bit of development in this chapter. There's more, like way more to come soon.   
> Now, for those of you familiar with DC, you'll see our beloved Red Robin Tim here. While writing this Fic, I wondered if I should change the names of every hero to someone from k-pop but if I had to be honest, I'm not familiar with a lot of k-pop groups and I just don't want to use names without being able to do justice to their personalities. In the end, I decided to stick with original heroes which means, there will be mentions of other beloved DC characters so yaaay? I think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi gives advice. Taehyung decides not to take it.

**Taehyung**

The city lights sparkled brighter than the stars, almost turning night into day as Taehyung jumped from roof to roof, body twisting the way Jungkook’s had during the mission. But no matter how hard he tried, there was something missing. His limbs didn’t turn with grace, his landing far from elegant. Clearly, there were some things that he simply couldn’t copy.

Swinging his legs off the ledge, Taehyung ran his fingers over his face, groaning into his hand until he heard someone move beside him. Peeking through his fingers he found Yoongi sitting beside him, eyes staring up at the sky with his jacket buttoned for once.

“The night’s too beautiful for you to be crying over regrets,” Yoongi said, a small smile on his face as his eyes shifted to Taehyung who buried his face in the older man’s purple jacket, cheeks burning up.

“I think I messed up.”

Yoongi didn’t say anything as he ran his fingers through Taehyung’s hair, calming down the boy who was shaking with embarrassment and fear. “A little kiss won’t get you kicked out of the team,” he hummed as Taehyung’s head shot up.

“You know?” he asked, wide-eyed.

“Sweetheart, we all know.” Yoongi grinned.

“H-how?”

“Cameras.” The answer came and Taehyung smacked his forehead. It was such an obvious detail but somehow it had completely slipped his mind as he stared down at Jungkook’s almost innocent face, well the parts of his face not covered by that damn black mask.

“The feed goes directly to the Watchtower and unfortunately for you, Flash was on surveillance duty. With him, all gossip travels faster than the speed of light,” Yoongi continued, laughing as Taehyung buried himself deeper into the purple jacket.

This would be such an appropriate time for the ground to split open and swallow him whole. Not only had he planted a kiss on Jungkook because he had been so lost in the moment but now everyone in the Justice league knew? All that was left was for Jungkook to reject him or for Batman himself to hunt him down for kissing his prodigy.

“It’s not that bad, Tae,” Yoongi whispered trying to pull the younger male out of his jacket.

But Taehyung wouldn’t budge, digging deeper until his nose was pressed against Yoongi’s black shirt. “I’m going to live here forever,” he cried, voice muffled, feeling laughter rumble through Yoongi’s body.

“Trust me, we’ve seen worse things at the cave,” Yoongi assured and Taehyung peeked up.

“Like what?”

Stroking his chin, Yoongi lost himself in thought until his eyes lit up and a mischievous smile spread across his face. “There was a time when Miss Martian transformed into one of the League members for a role play situation with her the then, boyfriend Superboy.”

“No way!”

“Way. When I saw her role playing as me, I was not pleased.” Yoongi finished and Taehyung stared at him in disbelief, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

“NO WAY!”

The sound of laughter filled the air as Yoongi threw back his head, a hand wrapped around his stomach and soon Taehyung’s own voice joined him, trying to imagine that scenario in his head.

“These people are wild!” he exclaimed and Yoongi shook his head.

“You have no idea.”

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Yoongi patted Taehyung’s head reassuringly. “See, your kiss isn’t as bad as you assumed.”

“I guess,” Taehyung muttered, sobering up as he remembered what he had done.

“What are you so afraid of, Tae?” his mentor finally asked, his voice laced with worry.

Silence filled the air as Taehyung stared at a door in the alley, watching as it opened and Fang stepped out, her usually open hair tied into a tight bun. Her brows were furrowed as she took out the trash, lips turned into a frown and he wondered if another fight had broken out in the bar. No matter what day it was, there was always a fight and Fang was always pissed off by the damage the drunk patrons caused but never had enough cash to pay for.

“I’m scared that I don’t belong with the team,” Taehyung admitted, feeling Yoongi’s eyes on him. Meanwhile, Fang massaged her shoulder, trying to get rid of an ache that he was sure had been there since the last time he saw her. He had told her to see a doctor but she was a stubborn woman and never listened to him. “More than that, I’m scared that maybe I’ll find a place with the team and forget where I come from. I’ll forget who I am.”

The two men watched in silence as Fang opened the back door of the bar and disappeared, the sound of a door locking echoing in the empty alley.

“You care too much to forget anyone, Tae,” Yoongi said, his voice demanding Taehyung’s attention. “If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t be here every night, no matter how long your missions run, to watch over someone you love. If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t be so scared.”

Taehyung’s eyes fell from Yoongi and to the door, fingers gripping the edge of his shirt, a bit ashamed because he wasn’t supposed to come back here. He was supposed to stay away from Fang and her bar, yet, every night, his feet led him back to the one place he couldn’t escape from.

“I understand that my request to leave Fang behind was an impossible one. I shouldn’t have asked that of you in the first place. This place, no matter how bad, was your home which is why I never said anything when you came back,” Yoongi continued, following Taehyung’s gaze.

Fingers wrapped around Taehyung’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “You have potential, Taehyung, to be more than what you were expected to be. The past doesn’t have to define you but that’s only if you move on. Everything that has happened till now, it was never your fault.”

“I wish I could believe that but who I am, the family I come from, that’s going to haunt me every single day,” Taehyung whispered, shoulders slumping.

“It doesn’t have to,” Yoongi assured but there was a voice in Taehyung’s head, reminding him of the past, the people that had suffered and so he couldn’t believe the man who gave him a second chance at life.

When Yoongi had taken him in, Taehyung had promised himself that he would never let anyone know about his past. His very existence could trigger a painful for memory for so many. It was easier to keep his distance than to hurt someone in the process. Even if it meant never being able to thank the one person he had wanted to meet since the day he had tasted freedom.

He would just have to remain as a hazy memory for Nightwing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooo! Merry Christmas! Take this chapter as Christmas treat from me even though it's past 12 AM but eh, who cares about the smaller details? I'm hoping that I'm able to provide you guys with good character development and the story should be picking up pace pretty soon. Let me know what you think~
> 
> Also I have a twitter (@PariInABottle) where I cry about BTS and DC so uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has issues to deal with. Tim tries to help. The unexpected happens.

**Jungkook**

“Robin to Nightwing, we need back up. Like right now,” Tim’s voice came through the comms, strained.

Ducking down, Jungkook caught his assailant’s arm and shifted his weight, flipping the other man onto the ground, making him groan in pain. The poorly trained bodyguard’s eyes shot open and he was about to lift himself off the ground when Jungkook’s foot connected with his head, knocking him out like the rest of his team. Shooting a grappling hook to the entrance of the warehouse, the hero took one last look around.

“On my way,” he finally answered Tim before his feet left the ground.

For a second, Jungkook allowed himself to feel the breeze on his skin and the momentary freedom that came with flying. But soon, he was flipping through the air and landing headfirst into a fight. Escrima sticks pulled out, he grinned as he danced with anyone brave enough to attack him, moving fast but with grace. He might be a hero full time but his heart was still that of a performer and every performance had to be his best.

Beside him, Tim was pushing himself as much as he could, fingers gripping his Bo whereas Siren was with Jimin, the two fighting as partners.

Jungkook’s Escrima stick had just slammed into a man’s side when something yellow flashed past him, connecting small bombs to the walls of the warehouse.

“Run! Run! RUN YOU FOOLS!” Jimin screamed at the top of his lungs, carrying Siren in his arms.

Without a second to waste, Jungkook grabbed Tim by the shoulder and the younger boy yelped in surprise. Soon, the two were running out of the exploding building, heat from the fire almost licking their backs.

“A little warning next time?” Jungkook asked, falling on his butt as he stared at the burning warehouse, drug dealers and their guards rushing out.

“But I did warn,” Jimin answered, batting his eyes innocently and earning a glare from the current Robin.

“Well, that was fun.” Siren smirked at Jimin and then turned his attention to Jungkook, holding out his hand to help him up. Their fingers met and suddenly the fire from the warehouse wasn’t bothering Jungkook anymore. It was the one that came alive under his skin that put him on an edge.

Memories of a kiss came alive, short-lived but somehow so haunting that every time Jungkook was around Siren that was all he could think about. The thought would consume him to the point that he would forget reality, the way he had done now, not realizing that he was still holding onto Siren’s hand until the other male snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

“Everything okay?” he asked and Jungkook could tell his eyebrows were raised behind his golden mask.

Pulling his hand back, Jungkook looked down to hide his reddening cheeks and to avoid the gaze of his other team members. “Yeah. Everything is alright. Let’s head back.”

*********

It was one of Jungkook’s rare days off and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest. He had started with sleeping in but nothing past eleven because even though it was his day to relax, there was a lot he had to catch up on. And he would start that by meeting Tim for breakfast.

Glancing in the mirror, Jungkook ran his fingers through his black hair, styling it to the side and watching in disappointment as his attempts failed. Though it wouldn’t matter how he kept his hair.

Growing up, Jungkook had always known he was attractive. It wasn’t something he was particularly proud of but it was a trait he used to his advantage more often than once. There would always be undercover missions where batting his doe eyes at people would make him seem so helpless that no one would ever suspect him to be a spy. His thin waist and lean built added to the play, most people unable to suspect that he was packing muscles under his clothes.

Happy with his appearance, he hurriedly grabbed his keys from the bowl near the door and was out of his house in minutes, driving down to the dinner where he always met Tim.

It was a small place where people rarely went and was perfect for people like him and Tim. At least this way, they wouldn’t have paparazzi chasing after them all the time. The mouth-watering pancakes were an added bonus.

Parking his bike, Jungkook took off his helmet and headed into the dinner, smiling at Anne behind the counter. The blonde returned his smile shyly before hurrying into the kitchen, a reaction he was used to by this point.

He always seemed to have a strange effect on the people around him.

Tim was sitting in their usual booth, elbows on the table and chin placed in his hands as he eyed Jungkook. This time, however, he wasn’t alone. Beside him sat a black haired male, blue eyes staring at Tim with adoration and an arm thrown over the headrest.

Jungkook stared at the two boys for a few seconds and then his eyes met Tim’s who smiled mischievously though his cheeks were slightly pink. “Fucking finally!” Jungkook exclaimed, throwing up his hands in joy.

“Can you not cause a scene?” Tim asked, rolling his eyes while Connor ducked his head.

“Firstly, you cannot stop me from being happy. You guys are finally dating after months of pining and staring at each other when you thought no one was watching. Secondly, there’s barely anyone here,” Jungkook said, taking his seat in front of his adopted brother.

“There was no staring!” Tim exclaimed.

“Tim, I literally have you on videotape.”

“I accept nothing.”

Jungkook opened his mouth to say something until he was hit by a delicious smell and the smile returned on Tim’s face. “I already ordered your favorite,” he explained as Anne placed a stack of blueberry pancakes dripping with maple syrup right in front of Jungkook.

“Best brother ever.”

Tim snorted, taking a sip of his coffee and then turned to Conner. “Babe, can you give us a minute? I need to speak to Jungkook about something,” he whispered and Conner nodded.

“Sure thing. I need to call Hos—I mean Superman about something anyway,” Conner said, his eyes looking around in fear.

“Literally all of us know Hoseok is Superman. Calm down,” Jungkook assured, his voice low enough to not be heard by anyone.

Conner shot him a sheepish smile before shuffling away from the booth, leaving Tim and Jungkook alone. Silence fell between the two boys as Tim just watched Jungkook like he was waiting for him to say something. The only problem was that Jungkook had no idea what his brother wanted.

“So… how are things with you?” Tim finally asked.

“Everything is great. The team is doing good. I’m doing good. Though I do wish Namjoon would chill out a bit, other than that? Everything is good other than that,” Jungkook answered cutting into his pancake.

Tim let out a frustrated sigh which just confused Jungkook. “I wasn’t talking about the team or anything work related. I was talking about your love life.”

“It doesn’t exist.”

“Oh? Really? Because that kiss between you and Siren says otherwise.”

Jungkook always looked forward to his days off from work, planning the different ways in which he could spend them. None of those plans involved choking on his favourite pancakes while his brother exposed the one kiss that no one was supposed to know about.

“Who told you?” he asked, finally feeling his food go down the right pipe.

“Flash was on surveillance duty.”

Cursing quietly, Jungkook covered his face with his hand, knowing that if Flash knew then everyone in the league knew. His was about to say that his day couldn’t get worse but knowing him and his luck, it probably would.

“Look,” Jungkook started but then stopped, not having the words to explain the situation. Tim looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to reveal a scandalous secret but Jungkook didn’t have one. He didn’t even really understand why Siren kissed him in the first place and trying to find a reason for that would just open up a whole other box of issues he wasn’t ready to deal with. “There’s nothing going on between us. He just kissed me… I don’t know why,” he finished, opting to be honest.

“You guys didn’t talk about the kiss?” Tim asked and Jungkook shook his head.

“I’m sure it was nothing.”

“But what if it was something?”

“Tim!”

“What? You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about that.” Tim raised his eyebrows and Jungkook sighed.

“I actually haven’t and I don’t want to. Whether Siren meant something with the kiss or whether he was messing with me, I don’t trust him.” 

“You’re scared of the secrets he’s hiding,” Tim added and Jungkook nodded.

“I’m scared of how far he’s willing to go to keep those secrets.”

Tim stared at Jungkook before covering his hand and squeezing reassuringly. “I’m sure he’s a good person.”

“I don’t doubt that Timmy. But even good people make mistakes,” Jungkook whispered.

And that was something Jungkook was too familiar with. How many times had he seen someone good go down a path where light could barely reach them, let alone save them? Life wasn’t all black and white. No matter the kind of person, everyone suffered until they finally broke. There were just a select few who could hold onto their righteousness despite all the obstacles.

Jungkook ate his pancakes in silence and within a few minutes, Conner had come back into the dinner, shoving his phone into his pocket. He slipped in beside Tim and as if on instinct, bend down and kissed his boyfriend.

As the two boys lost each other in the kiss, Jungkook quickly took a picture, disrupting their moment to have some material to fanboy over.

“Dude!”

“Jungkook!”

“Now, now, you can’t be all lovey-dovey in front of me and not expect me to take pictures.” He grinned while pocketing his phone.

“Don’t you dare show that picture to anyone,” Tim threatened.

“Oh, calm down. The only place this picture is going is on my group chat with Alfred and Damian. We’ve had a pool going on when you’d get with Conner. Just so you know, you won Damian a lot of money,” Jungkook groaned remembering that he owed his youngest brother more than what he was given as an allowance.

“Since when is the little demon interested in my love life?” Tim asked, confused.

“Since he could make money from it.”

Huffing and crossing his arms, Tim looked out the window while Conner rubbed his shoulder and Jungkook knew, now was the time to run away. While he was usually very calm about most things, Tim could be very petty when he wanted to.

Jungkook was just about to call for the check when his phone began to ring. When he glanced down at it, he found a message from Namjoon asking him to hurry back to Mount Justice.

“I have to go,” Jungkook informed Tim and Conner, brows furrowed. “Namjoon is calling.”

Tim nodded, surprised by the news. “I’ll take care of the bill.”

Jungkook smiled at his brother appreciatively before picking up his helmet and heading for the door. However, before he could step out, Tim called for him. “By the way! Jimin has a pool going for you and Siren!”

God damn it Jimin.

**********

When Jungkook arrived back at Mount Justice, he was out of his civilian clothes and in his Nightwing suit, one that he had hoped he wouldn’t have to wear today but fate had other plans. Unlike any other day, the headquarters was pretty much empty as he strode through to his room where Namjoon would be waiting for him.

As the door to his room opened up, Jungkook stared wide-eyed, throat tightening as he tried to make sense of the situation. His mind ran at the speed of light, trying to remember what he had done for this to happen but nothing could explain why Namjoon was in his room with Siren, the other boy staring at the ground helplessly.

This couldn’t be anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what good old Batsy wants uwu


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman has an order. Jungkook objects. Taehyung makes a friend.

**Taehyung**

****

Taehyung had always known that he was a mess, stumbling through life while making mistake after mistake and never learning from any of them. The list of wrongs he had done was longer than the list of good, the emotional baggage he carried heavy enough to crush him under its weight. And it wasn’t baggage he was willing to share with anyone because that would just be too cruel.

So when he lost himself for a moment, feeling his self-control slip, he had kissed Nightwing, feeling the softness of his lips and the warmth of his skin. It was something he had dreamed of doing for so long. From the day he had broken free of his chains and laid eyes on the young hero, the thought had crossed his times multiple times. And when the opportunity presented itself, it was like a prayer finally answered by gods who had abandoned him when he needed them the most. But for that one moment, he was willing to forgive all the moments his cries had been ignored. After all, it wasn’t about something physical. Through that one touch, all Taehyung wanted to do was relay emotions and words that he would never be able to say. He wanted to pour every bit of love and gratitude that he had into that one kiss even if Jungkook didn’t understand why. Some things were best left undiscovered.

Unfortunately for Taehyung, things didn’t go as he wanted. If it were up to him, he would pretend that the kiss never happened. If it were up to him, he would go about his days watching Jungkook from afar and never being caught in a moment alone with the hero. He couldn’t be weak again. But here he was, sitting in Jungkook’s room, in front of the infamous Batman. Things were only bound to get worse from there.

One minute Taehyung was stretching in the gym, losing himself to the music playing in the room and the next, the Dark Knight stood before him, staring him down from behind the cowl that covered his face. Shivers ran down Taehyung’s spine as he followed the older man silently, waiting for words but they never came. And in that suffocating silence, he waited for Jungkook to arrive.

As the door opened, Jungkook stepped in, brows furrowed as his eyes moved from Taehyung to his mentor. Taehyung couldn’t help but sigh in relief, knowing that he was bound to lose his mind if he were to spend more time alone with Batman.

“What’s going on, B?” Jungkook asked, questioning his mentor while his eyes watched Taehyung.

Batman, who had been watching Taehyung this whole time finally shifted his gaze to his former Robin, lips pressed into a thin line. “I believe that after the incident that took place in the armory, you are not fit to be Siren’s trainer.”

“What?!” Fire blazed in Jungkook’s eyes, confusion slipping from his face to give way to anger and his body going taught. “Are you really going to question my leadership in front of the newest member of my team?”

Oh, how Taehyung wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but here.

“That is not what I meant.” Batman let out an exasperated sigh as if he were dealing with a child instead of an adult. That attitude just seemed to piss Jungkook off even more.

“Well, it sure as hell seems like it, B.”

“I just think you’re too emotionally involved, especially after the incident.”

“Since when the fuck do you care about who I kiss or don’t? That never made you judge me before.”

Taehyung bit down on his lower lip, fingers wrapped around his arm to stop the tremors that passed through his limbs over and over again. From the moment he kissed Jungkook, he knew he had messed up. Even if Yoongi told him otherwise, assured that it was nothing, every cell in his body told him to get ready for the worst. And the worst had happened. Because of Taehyung, two people who were probably very close were now fighting. This wasn’t what he wanted.

“Nightwing you-” Batman started but never got to finish as the door opened and a flash of red shot past Jungkook.

In the blink of an eye, Batman was no longer staring down Jungkook but was being carried in the arms of the Flash, a grin on the speedsters face.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Batman demanded in a low but threatening voice. Goosebumps rose across Taehyung’s voice as Batman spoke, shivers running up his spine and he was afraid for anyone who incurred the wrath of the Bat. The Flash, however, seemed unfazed as he just grinned at the man in his arms. “Missed me?” he asked.

Before Taehyung could hear Batman’s reply or see the man beat the Flash into the ground (he seemed angry enough to do it), the speedster ran out the room, leaving Jungkook and Taehyung alone. With his mentor gone, Jungkook turned his attention to Taehyung, his eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry for anything B said to you while you were alone.”

“Oh, no. He didn’t say anything to me. He just… stared a lot,” Taehyung admitted and Jungkook smiled.

“Yeah, he does that to intimidate people.”

“Well, mission accomplished.” Taehyung laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Silence fell between the two and Taehyung wracked his mind for words to say, anything that would help him apologize to Jungkook. After all, everything that was happening was his fault. But apologizing meant acknowledging what he had done and all Taehyung wanted to do was pretend that they never kissed.

“I’m going to talk to B before he kills Flash. After that, I’d like to talk to you, if that’s okay,” Jungkook said.

It was at this moment that Taehyung despised the mask on Jungkook’s face, the one that wouldn’t let him look the hero in his eyes. Sighing, all he could do was nod and watch as Jungkook turned, ready to walk out of the room.

“Um, if you want, you can hang out with Chatter,” Jungkook said before he left and Taehyung stared at him confused.

“Who’s that?” he asked but Jungkook simply grinned.

“I’m Chatter!” came a voice but the owner was nowhere to be found.

“Down the hall, the last door to the left,” Jungkook explained before leaving and Taehyung just watched his go, left alone to deal with his anxiety and growing confusion.

Stepping out of the room, Taehyung followed Jungkook’s instructions, feeling the cameras turn as if they were all watching him move. If his encounter with Batman wasn’t strange enough, this certainly was.

Knocking on the last door, he waited for someone to open it or give him an indication to come in but all he got was two cameras, staring him down. Not knowing what to do, he looked at one of them and waved. “Um… hi? Is… Chatter here?” he asked.

Suddenly, the door slid open, making Taehyung jump into the air since he wasn’t expecting that. With his hand placed over his heart, he peeked inside the room only to be met with darkness. Carefully, he stepped inside, chewing on his lower lip until his eyes landed on someone sitting in front of multiple computer screens, typing away at an inhumane speed.

“You know if you keep biting your lip like that, you might end up making it bleed,” the person said, turning around in their seat and Taehyung finally met the one called Chatter. She was a tiny girl, surely younger than him with big brown eyes covered with glasses and black hair that reached her shoulder. Dressed in a tank top that exposed her caramel skin and a pair of yoga pants, the girl looked young enough to be in school.

“Nervous habit,” Taehyung admitted as he let go of his lower lip and Chatter smiled.

“I have so many of those, the most preferred one being running around while panicking and reciting the worst case scenario to anyone who’d listen.” She grinned and turned her attention back to the screens, some showing different parts of the compound, some showing surveillance footage from different cities while the remaining showed new broadcasts and information that the girl had been searching up. “So, you okay there newbie?”

“I think so?” Taehyung whispered, not sure of his answer.

Chatter giggled and then beckoned for Taehyung to come closer. “Meeting the Bat for the first time can be rough for anyone. I think we’ve all come close to pissing our pants at least once.”

“Good to know I wasn’t the only one.” Taehyung chuckled but the smile quickly fell as he focused on a screen showing footage of Batman, Flash and Jungkook, the trio looking unhappy.

“Don’t sweat it,” Chatter said, cutting into his thoughts. It was as if she could sense his distress. “Nightwing and Bats fight at least once every week so this isn’t really your fault. The old man is just a little overprotective of Wing and Wing hates being treated like a child.”

Taehyung pressed his lips into a thin line and sighed. “I still didn’t want to be the cause for this,” he whispered, letting Chatter know his thoughts even though, on any other day, he would simply bite his tongue and bottle up his emotions.

“Trust me, nothing you led to this. Bats has his underwear in a bunch for a whole other reason,” Chatter assured, typing with one hand while the other squeezed Taehyung’s arm reassuringly.

“How can you be sure?”

Chatter finally looked away from the screen and grinned at Taehyung, a smile so bright that Taehyung felt lost for a second. “I’m an empath. Nothing gets past me.”

“Woah… I… don’t know what to say,” Taehyung whispered, his nails digging into the skin of his palm, hoping she couldn’t sense the fear that was now nagging him. How much did she know about him? How much had she told the others? Did she notice the way he was always scared of being found out, of having his secret exposed?

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Chatter whispered and Taehyung felt warmth in his chest where there was once a freezing cold. “I can feel what you feel but that doesn’t mean I tell everyone about it. Unless it’s really serious, I usually keep these things to myself and focus on my job and you’ve felt anything alarming. Just fear and everyone here is scared of something.”

“I…” Taehyung started but no words left his lips. His throat had closed up as sweat covered his skin, eyes darting between Chatter and the screen showing Jungkook. All of this was his fault. Batman’s anger, Jungkook’s distress, and Flash’s sadness, all of this happened because of his carelessness and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Just like everything else, he had been given something good and he broke into pieces. And if that wasn’t bad, here he was facing someone who could feel everything he felt. Someone who probably knew his fear better than him and whispered it along to the others. No one would ever trust him. No one should ever trust him. After all, he had too many secrets to hide, ones that pooled out along with emotions he failed to contain. All that was left was for him to confess his sins and be hated for who he was but he was too afraid.

He was a coward.

Taehyung didn’t realize that his body had started shaking, whimpers escaping from his lips as tears blurred his vision. Oh god. He needed to get out of here before he broke down. He had to run before someone saw his weakness because he had no words to explain why he was so scared. But then warm fingers wrapped around his trembling hands and he was pulled down to his knees.

“Take a deep breath and hold it until I tell you to,” a voice whispered, gentle and calming. Doing as he was told, he let air fill his lungs, waiting for a command to exhale. “Okay good. Now let it go.” And he did as he was asked. “Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus on that and nothing else.”

And Taehyung did exactly that. He concentrated on the way his lips slightly parted as he took a deep breath, feeling air pass through and fill his lungs and escape before he could hold it down. With each breath, his thoughts subsided, bringing clarity to what was once chaos. He could think without being consumed, feel without wanting to break down.

“How’re you feeling?” Chatter gently asked and he smiled at her, grateful for the kindness. “You can trust me you know, I’ll never tell your feelings to anyone. It isn’t my place to.”

Once again, Taehyung smiled at her and even though he had no reason to, he trusted her. Maybe it was because she radiated nothing but warmth.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Chatter squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, the two falling into silence when the door opened and Jungkook stepped in. He took one look at Taehyung who was still kneeling and Chatter who was grinning at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

But he never got an answer as Taehyung and Chatter burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes I am back. I hope you guys had a merry Christmas and that the new year has been kind. Chatter is another OC of mine, one based on a very important friend of mine. Diyasha, if you're reading, I'm talking about you.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this fanfic initially started as a Young Justice AU until I had the idea to mix two things I loved a lot: Superheroes and BTS. While this fanfic won't be as happening and upbeat like Anapanman, I will do my best to make it entertaining and full of angst :))  
> For the people who aren't familiar with the Young Justice universe, don't worry too much. I'm using the YJ characters as a base but their personalities and everything will be different. Rest will be explained as the story goes on.


End file.
